


Lenses

by orphan_account



Series: HQ!! Garbage [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Glasses, M/M, Vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wow such a cool title, this is gonna be sooooooooooo~ interesting.Nah I'm just exaggeratingBokuto has nightmaresAkaashi wonders whyHe thinks it's because Bokuto hasn't been wearing his contact lensesBokuto doesn't like his contact lensesHe wants glassesThat's not why he can't sleepHe's drinking too much coffeeThat's really it





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece of trash i wrote because i was bored so read if you want to,  
> but just warning you  
> ( It's pretty shitty )

   The warmth next to him was familiar, but the rustling and the struggling wasn't. It was in the middle of the night. He rubbed is eyes and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Bokuto. Bokuto. Wake up," Akaashi began pushing Bokuto's body back and forth with a hand placed on his hip, "Bokuto. Wake up. You're fine."

   The other woke up and rubbed his head. His vision was blurred, but once recovered he saw and angel staring at him with lazy eyes." _Whaa- wa_ -what?"

"You had another nightmare. This is the third time this week, Bokuto are you sure you're okay?" He rubbed the back of his head as he turned to the bedside table to grab his phone. He typed something into his phone and began to scroll through the article. "Have you been stressed about anything lately?" He turned to Bokuto. His head was leaned up against the headboard staring at his twiddling fingers. 

   Bokuto mumbled _'i don't know'._ Akaashi nudged Bokuto's head with his finger. "That's bad for your neck." Akaashi has been completely aware about the bags growing under Bokuto's eyes. "I know you haven't been getting much sleep lately, but that usually doesn't bother you." Akaashi began patting Bokuto's hair, who is now looking at him. Just appreciating the beauty of his boyfriend. "Have you not been wearing your contact lenses lately." Bokuto's little smirk rubbed off of his face and he turned over. Akaashi looked at Bokuto in disappointment then threw his phone at his head. "I already told you to, last week."

"They're annoying and ow," You could hear Bokuto's pouting as he said that, "And i have to pop them out everytime i rub my eye. Plus I take super long to put them in."

"It's not good for you when you try to look at something far away without them. It just makes your eyesight worse." He had began to read a book that he took from the drawer.

"I want to get glasses, but we don't have the money or time right now. Do we?" Bokuto says as he scrolls through Akaashi's phone seeing that glasses can cost from $150 to $400.

"Well your right, we don't have the time or the money right now," Akaashi flipped the page of his book and continued speaking, "But if it's affecting your health than we can make the time- and the money."

"We don't exactly need it you know, but I'm not gonna stop you if you want to get them for me." Bokuto said hopefully.

"Anyway, back to the actual point." Akaashi kept thinking about all the reasons why Bokuto could have these continuos nightmares and what caused them, " How much coffee have you been drinking lately?"

"Some..." He really hoped he didn't hear the lie in his voice, but his hoping ending pretty quickly when the lights flicked on and a pillow was thrown straight into the phone. It hit him square in the nose. "Uwaaaaah, Akaashi your so mean."

"Again, I told you for the fifth time now you shouldn't drink that much coffee and especially that late." Bokuto rubbed his nose in pain.

"Akaashi," Bokuto giggled a little bit and Akaashi was obviously confused, "You sound like, a doctor. Oh, or like a mom." Bokuto broke out laughing and Akaashi just flopped over onto Bokuto's stomach.

 


End file.
